


Model Behaviour

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme, as Morgana explained it, was "vintage with a modern twist," and Arthur had been busy contemplating garter belts and suspenders and the best way to light fishnet stockings when he saw the model walk past, and it all went to hell. Written for the following kinkme_merlin prompt: "Arthur/Merlin, modern AU. Provocative stocking ads: Arthur's the photographer, Merlin's the model."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behaviour

The theme, as Morgana explained it, was "vintage with a modern twist," and Arthur had been busy contemplating garter belts and suspenders and the best way to light fishnet stockings when he saw the model walk past, and it all went to hell.

"That's the model?" he hissed while Morgana supervised Gwen, the set dresser, as she artfully arranged hundreds of flower petals on an antique plush sofa. "What the hell were you thinking, Morgana?"

She turned to him with a glare. "I was thinking that he had gorgeous legs," she said, her sharp chin jutting out stubbornly. "Now stop being such an idiot and set up your camera before Merlin finishes changing. You're already delaying the shoot."

Arthur had been too preoccupied by Merlin's untidy dark hair, his tall and lanky body, and his absolutely ridiculous ears to even spare a glance at his legs, and he told Morgana as much.

For some reason Morgana seemed to find this highly amusing. Behind her large-framed glasses her eyes were twinkling. "Just try and contain yourself until we're finished," she said with a smirk, leaving Arthur sputtering and with little else to do than set up his camera under Morgana's watchful eye.

He was in the middle of doing a few test shots of the flower-strewn sofa while Gwen adjusted the lighting when Merlin emerged from the changing area. He was wearing the dark stockings that Morgana had assured them were "in" this season and Arthur's fingers stilled on the camera's lens as he watched Merlin walk across the dimly lit studio until he stood under the bright lights before the camera.

The objective, artistic side of Arthur grudgingly admitted that Morgana was right. Merlin did have excellent legs, slim and lightly muscled, with shapely calves and thighs that would look amazing on film. The human side of Arthur, however, was too preoccupied with the sharp contrast between Merlin's pale arms and his black t-shirt, with the slight but delightful curve of his arse and the miles of long, stockinged legs to do more than silently lament the absence of a garter belt and suspenders.

His cock gave an interested twitch.

"Hi, I'm Merlin," he said, holding out his hand. He had hairy arms and a firm handshake, and Arthur found himself wondering if Merlin had shaved his legs for the occasion. The dark stockings made it impossible to tell, and Arthur couldn't decide which he'd prefer.

Beside him Morgana snickered. Arthur shook his head as he came back to himself, instantly dropping Merlin's hand and gesturing to the sofa.

"I'm Arthur," he said shortly. "Right, let's begin."

The shoot was "legs only" as Morgana decreed, and the hours slipped away as Arthur arranged Merlin in a variety of positions: sprawled on his side with his legs stretching out across the sofa, on his back with his legs extended in the air, leaning over the back of the sofa, legs spread and muscles taut with his hips and arse canted upwards provocatively.

By the end of it Arthur was harder than he had ever been in his life. His cock was straining against the zip of his jeans, his hair was damp with sweat, and his hands were shaking so badly that he was certain that he'd ruined the last ten shots.

In contrast Merlin was as cool as could be under the bright lights, stretching and posing on command, draping himself languidly across the sofa and still managing to joke and laugh with Morgana and Gwen between shots. When Arthur gruffly said that they were finished, he slipped off the sofa with an easy grin and loped back towards the changing area as Arthur crouched down and pretended to adjust the camera's tripod. He slipped his hand over his cock and squeezed through the fabric, his eyes closing in bliss, before quickly snapping out of his reverie at the sound of Morgana's heels clacking across the hardwood floor.

"Impressive, wasn't he?" she said, eyeing the obvious bulge in Arthur's jeans.

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth. "You were right, okay? You win. Now bugger off."

"Hmm." Morgana smirked and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I was just about to say the same to you." She tilted her head in the direction that Merlin had gone and drifted away to help Gwen clean up the sofa.

Arthur stared after her for a long and uncomprehending moment before he stood and staggered away towards the changing area.

At a larger shoot the changing area would be cluttered with models and wardrobe assistants and racks of clothing, but now it was empty, save for one small space that had been curtained off for Merlin. Arthur hesitated outside of it, wondering what to say or to do, and had just made up his mind to turn away when the curtain rustled and Merlin's head poked out.

"Oh," he said, smiling that easy grin again. "I thought you were Gwen." He pushed the curtain aside, and Arthur saw that he'd taken off the t-shirt, leaving his torso bare, but was still wearing the stockings. "She promised to help me out of these." He slipped one finger beneath the waistband and quickly withdrew, making it snap loudly against his skin. "Unless you…?"

Arthur let out a small, strangled noise. "Yes," he said, once he'd recovered enough to speak. "I think I can help."

And he stepped into Merlin's changing area and slid the curtain closed behind him.

He really had intended to help Merlin out of the stockings. Arthur was insufferably noble at heart, something that Morgana always mocked him for, and he knew that the stockings must be making Merlin uncomfortable after wearing them for so many hours. He could see the mark where the waistband had snapped against him, the thin red line standing out so sharply against Merlin's pale skin, and he traced it with the edge of one finger as he took hold of the top of the stockings and carefully began to ease them down.

But then he made the mistake of looking up at Merlin's face and saw that his bright smile had disappeared and been replaced by a look of pure lust. His eyes had darkened, the pupils dilated with a desire that must have matched Arthur's own, because Merlin's breath suddenly hitched and he stepped forward, pressing his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur moaned into the kiss, pressing closer as his tongue licked into Merlin's mouth. Merlin opened up for him, his naked chest heaving against Arthur's clothed one, and he pulled away with a gasp.

"I was watching you all day," he said, lapping at Arthur's jaw, nibbling at his neck. "Watching you watching me, with your camera." His hips stuttered forward and Arthur reached down and groaned as he felt Merlin's cock hard and encased in the stockings.

"These stay on," he growled, pushing Merlin against the wall. Merlin tugged at Arthur's shirt, dragging it over his head before reaching down to undo his belt and jeans. He pushed Arthur's jeans and pants down to his thighs and stroked his cock, his long fingers squeezing the base and cupping at his balls as Arthur kissed his lips and neck and panted hotly against his ear.

Arthur let his own hands travel down, rubbing at Merlin through the silky fabric of the stockings, enjoying the way Merlin moaned and thrust his hips forward. Kissing him again, he batted Merlin's hands away and pressed his hips against him, lining up their cocks and groaning at the feel of his prick dragging against the soft stockings and Merlin's hard cock underneath.

"Arthur, please," Merlin gasped, tugging at his hair, at his shoulders, at any place he could grab. "I want to feel you."

Arthur groaned and reached down, yanking at the stockings until they tore down the front, silky strands fraying against his fingers as he stroked Merlin's cock, running his thumb over the tip and into the slit as Merlin moaned and trembled helplessly beneath him. Then he reached around, fitting his hands against Merlin's still stocking-covered arse and pulling him closer, rubbing their cocks together as Merlin reached down to stroke them in time. Arthur came with a shout, his hips thrusting powerfully against Merlin before he let his fingers join Merlin's, stroking his cock until he too arched and keened and came, his come mingling with Arthur's.

They slid down the wall together, and when their breathing finally slowed to something resembling normal Arthur slipped his fingers beneath the ruined waistband of Merlin's stockings, wondering again if he'd shaved his legs for the shoot.

"Let's try and get you out of these," he said, giving the stockings a tug that made Merlin moan and pull him down for a kiss.


End file.
